Lui, tu l'aimes
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Lorsqu'aimer n'est qu'à sens unique... que nous reste-t-il ?


Auteur : Sephy

Base : GW

Genre : Songfic légèrement drama

Couple(s) : bah…. Lisez et vous serez

Disclaimer : les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous pouvez toujours me les offrir pour Noël !!!

Pour les paroles de la chanson, il s'agit de « Elle tu l'aimes » de Hélène Segara, version légèrement modifiée.

Note de l'auteur : que se passe-t-il quand l'auteur passe une mauvaise journée au boulot ? Lisez et faite connaissance de cette affreuse expérience…

**Lui, tu l'aimes**

Le jeune homme regarda le brun sauter au cou de son compagnon qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour échapper au débordement d'affection plus que transparent du natté.

Il l'aimait, c'était évident !!

Pourtant personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir…

A croire que lui seul savait voir à travers le masque que l'Asiatique affectait en permanence !!

Il l'aimait…

Et lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire…

**_Lui… tu l'aimes….. Si fort…. Si fort…._**

**_Au point…. Je sais…. Que tu serais…. Perdu sans lui…_**

Une âme perdue….

Voilà à quoi avait ressemblé le Japonais pendant cette mission.

Il ne pouvait vire sans le shinigami tout comme ce dernier ne pouvait vivre sans lui…

C'était évident….

Pourtant, il ne le montrait pas…

A croire qu'il laissait l'Américain montrer leur affection mutuelle pour deux !!!

Lui…. Tu l'aimes…. Autant…. Je crois 

**_Que j'ai…. Besoin… de toi_**

Ils s'aimaient….

Ils s'aimaient et, tôt ou tard, l'Américain finirait par venir à bout de cette carapace derrière laquelle se réfugiait son compagnon, son partenaire….

A moins que cela ne soit déjà le cas…

Entre eux, c'était à la vie, à la mort…

Où avait-il sa place dedans ?

Moi…. J'enferme 

**_Ma vie…. Dans ton silence…._**

Nul part….

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer…

Du moins, du moins, pas le droit de l'avouer….

Après tout, l'essentiel n'était-il pas qu'Heero soit heureux ?

**_Lui…. Tu l'aimes…_**

**_C'est toute la différence…._**

Larme…

Coulant le long de sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Si la guerre était une chose cruelle, aimer l'était tout autant car, plus que la blessure d'une arme, voir un être cher à son cœur dans les bras d'un autre était autant de coup de poignard violemment jeter sur son corps.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à Duo….

Ils formaient tellement un si beau couple…

Pourtant, lui seul le voyait…

**_Lui… tu l'aimes…. Au point… sûrement_**

D'avoir… au cœur… un incendie qui s'éternise Lui… tu l'aimes…. Et moi…. Sans toi 

**_En plein…. Soleil…. J'ai froid_**

Deux êtres complémentaires, prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre….

Voilà ce qu'ils symbolisaient….

Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lutter !!

Après tout, qui avait déjà remporté une victoire sur la mort ?

Personne….

Personne sauf Heero…

Heero qui a su la captiver…

Heero qui a su la dompter….

A y penser , l'aristocrate sentit son cœur se brise…

A aucun moment il n'avait eu sa chance…

A aucun moment…

**_Plus…. ma peine_**

Grandit…. En ton absence Plus…. Tu l'aimes 

**_C'est toute la différence…._**

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, l'héritier Peacecraft releva la tête pour croiser des prunelles d'un cobalt éclatant lui transmettant une question muette

Il voulait son accord, sans quoi il ne s'engagerait pas.

Voilà ce que semblait lui dire ces yeux si envoûtant et fascinant.

Il voulait son accord mais..

Mais s'il le lui refusait, que se passerait-il ?

**_Lui … tu l'aimes… si fort… si fort…_**

**_Au point… je sais…._**

**_Que tu pourrais mourir pour elle !!_**

Lui refuser…

Il ne le pouvait pas…

Il ne le pouvait pas car, au fond de lui, il savait que si leur position était inversée, le Japonais lui aurait rendu la pareille.

Certes, c'était une chose que beaucoup de personne pouvait considérer comme cruelle mais lui, lui le prenait comme une preuve de confiance, comme une…

**_Lui…. Tu l'aimes… si fort… et moi…_**

Je n'aime…. Toujours…. Que toi… 

Un hochement de tête…

Une lueur remplie de reconnaissance…

Le message était passé, une page venait de se tourner.

Discrètement, l'Asiatique s'empara de la main du natté qui ne retint que difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux

Certes, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour s'afficher leur relation auprès des autres pilotes mais au moins…

Au moins, on leur avait laisser la chance de s'aimer…

Owari


End file.
